Can you save me?
by 2Hyun
Summary: ¿Que tanto daño puede causar una decepción? ¿El karma te hará pagar el sufrimiento causado a otros? ¿Cuales serán las consecuencias de tus decisiones? Cuando al fin se encuentra a la persona correcta ¿Sera capaz de aceptar tu pasado? [Eren Y. Annie L] [Eren Y. Armin] [Erwin S. Levi] [Eren Y. Levi A.]
1. Prologo

_**Prologo.**_

_No se puede decir que siempre fue así es mas ni siquiera era ese chico frio del que todos rehuían–No miedo no era ¿Era? La verdad no había forma de explicar eso solo le rehuían y ya y si alguien tenía el valor de acercarse a él simplemente les ignoraba y alejaba.- era todo lo contrario, un chico cálido, atento, siempre sonriente, sociable pero sobre todo __**feliz**__ ¿Realmente una persona puede cambiar debido a una decepción?  
_

** Julio 10**

-Deshazte de él entonces, deshazte de esa cosa, no la quieres no veo el caso de conservarla ¿No? además solo sería un estorbo. Ahora no lo quiero solo aborta, no, espera será más sencillo si es un "Accidente" –Sin decir más la tomo por el brazos y se encamino a las escaleras y la pobre chica no podía hacer nada solo dejarse arrastrar, literalmente por él.

-E-espera no quise decir eso, yo, yo lo quiero y quiero que seamos una _**familia**_. . .

-¿Familia? Yo no quiero ni deseo esas cosas, ya no.

-Pero. . .

-. . .-Sin decir más la puso de espaldas en el borde las escalaras tomándola de los hombros dispuesto a asesinar a su pequeño. Pero antes que cometiera aquel cruel acto la mujer propino una cacheta con la fuerza suficiente para alejar al moreno y alejarse lo más que pudo de aquella escaleras.

-¡¿Qué te crees que haces?! ¡Te dije que no! –Exclamo exaltada y asustada a su vez ya que nunca imagino que esa persona que tenía delante de ella y que amaba, fuera capaz de hacerle eso al fruto de su amor. –Imbécil.

-¿Si? Bueno tu eres la que dijiste que no lo querías no le veo el problema ahora. –Hablo con una voz tan escasa de emociones cruzando sus brazos y recargándose en la pared con actitud desenfadada.

-¡Lo dije porque quiero que reacciones, que veas lo mucho que te amo, que la olvides! ¿No lo entiendes? –Su voz se fue apangando al pronunciar las últimas palabras, bajo en rostro en señal de rota y entendiendo que lo mejor era alejarse aunque eso le doliera infinitamente pero eso era lo correcto, si tenía que serlo al menos si quería que su bebé viviera, _su bebé. . . _Ahora en el mundo solo eran ellos dos ¿Cuándo cambio ese chico que la enamoro? Tal vez siempre fue así pero no quiso darse cuenta, el amor la cegó y eso fue su error ahora lo entendía.

-¿Sabes? Solo te utilicé, quería vengarme y como eras su mejor amiga que mejor forma de hacerla que esa, fue demasiado fácil conquistarte y enamorarte pero ¿De verdad creías que yo quería algo serio contigo es más te creías eso que de te amaba y tanta mierda y media? No quiero esa cosa que traes dentro solo fingí quererla en lo que mi plan se completaba pero ahora ninguno de los dos me sirven. Tsk que chica tan estu –Y hasta ahí llego a su límite había soportado ya muchas humillaciones por parte de él pero no le soportaría una más, no, no más tenia dignidad ¿No? en un impulso de ira propino una bofetada en una de las mejillas del más alto y salió corriendo de ahí solo con la ropa que llevaba puesta no iba a necesitar más y a decir verdad no quería nada que le trajera recuerdos por demás dolorosos, había vivido en una burbuja y ahora que se rompió debía afrontar la realidad y tratar de ser feliz por ella y su pequeño que crecía en su interior ¿Odiar? No, ella no lo podía odiar a la pequeña que se gestaba en su vientre, no tendría la culpa de lo que paso ella fue la del error solo ella y nadie más.

-. . .-No se inmuto cuando sintió el impacto sobre su mejilla solo se limito al verla partir a ella y su posibilidad de tener una familia. -Tschüss Petra, bye bye Violet. . .-Pronuncio aquellas palabras con un nudo en la garganta al descubrirse solo y sintiendo como las lagrimas salían y corrían por sus mejillas dejándose caer derrotado en el piso y abrazar al instante sus rodillas para poder esconder el rostro y así llorar libremente, llorar por lo que perdió porque bien sabia que nunca las vería nuevamente hecho todo a perder y lo sabia pero no se arrepentía de nada pues no estaba dispuesto a amargar aun más la vida de alguien que le dio todo su amor y ahora le daría una hija. Se odio por decirle esas palabras, por verla partir sin poder detenerla pero ese odio no se comparaba al que sentía por ella, la causante de todo aquella. . . _Annie._

**[Flashback]  
Diciembre 23.**

_-Hoy es nuestro segundo aniversario de novios le dije que no podría llegar temprano así que seguro se sorprenderá el verme llegar. –Pensó con ilusión aquel joven mas sin en cambio nunca imagino que el de la sorpresa iba ser él. Al llegar a su domicilio entro con el mayor sigilo que pudo extrañándole un poco el hecho que todo estuviera en silencio imaginando que la rubia no se encontraba el casa cuando de pronto un ruido proveniente de la habitación que ambos compartían se escucho como algo caía y a medida que se acercaba para averiguar que había sido pudo escuchar la respiración agitada de su prometida. Abrió la puerta y no podía creer lo que veía, SU Annie se encontraba desnuda sobre un tipo que la manoseaba y ella parecía disfrutarlo puesto que los gemidos que emitía la delataban y ella sin pudor alguno saltaba sobre la hombría de aquel hombre. –Annie. . ._

-. . . ¡T-tú! Y-yo no es lo que parece. –Giro sorprendida al escuchar la voz de su novio ella creía que llegaría tarde pero no, él estaba parado en el marco de la puerta descubriendo su infidelidad justo en su aniversario "Bonito regalo" Pensó ella con amargura, no quería eso puesto que ella lo quería pero por una aventura ahora lo había perdido de eso estaba segura. Rápidamente se alejo de su amante y cubrió con una sabana echando prácticamente a patadas al tipo sin darle tiempo de vestirse.

_-Quería sorprenderte pero vaya creo el de sorpresa fui yo ¿Desde cuándo?_

_-Yo puedo explicarlo. _

_-¿Cuándo? –Volvió a preguntar._

_-Déjame explicar._

_-¡Pregunte desde cuando! ¡Mierda Annie Leonhardt te pregunte desde cuándo! _

_-Dos meses. –No oculto su sorpresa al notar el tono de voz con el que le hablo el castaño puesto que nunca en su tiempo de relación le había hablado así pero lo que más le sorprendió asusto a su vez fue su mirada, apagada y afilada contraria a la que siempre se le podía apreciar llena de vida y feliz._

_-Largo._

_-¿Eh?_

_- ¡Dije que te fueras, zorra ¿No entiendes?! –Dolido, si, así se encontraba dolido y decepcionado de que la chica que amaba y con la que creía que iba pasar el resto de su vida le hubiera traicionado de esa forma y más aun atreverse a acotarse con otro sujeto en su propia cama donde tanta veces se habían jurado amor y recorría cada parte de ese cuerpo curvilíneo y disfrutaba de la intimidad que ambos compartían._

_-S-si pero déjame explic. . ._

_-¡No! ¡¿Qué mierdas tienes que explicar?! ¿Qué me has estado viendo la cara este tiempo? ¿Qué gozabas revolcándote con otro a mis espaldas? ¡¿Crees que tiene explicación lo que vi?! –Exclamo hecho una furia, su voz afilada como cuchillas, su mirada de igual modo y rostro deformándose un poco en una mueca de indignación y asco. _

_-N-no, lo siento. _

_-Como si eso fuera a servir. Lárgate ya, me das asco. –Llevo sus manos a los bolsillos sintiendo una cajita al instante en el interior de su bolsillo derecho, rápidamente la saco y emitió una risa burlona al recordar el porqué había querido llegar temprano y sorprender a la rubia.- Ten te iba a proponer matrimonio hoy. –Lanzo aquella cajita por la ventana sin importarle donde pudiera caer._

_-Rápidamente la rubia se vistió y empaco un poco de ropa dispuesta a marcharse de la vida del hasta hace unas horas era su novio, no dejada de reprocharse el hecho de haberlo engaño pero después de todo ¿La carne es débil no? o eso era lo que ella se decía para sentirse menos culpable pero nada de eso servía y al contrario se sentía peor. Al salir de la casa fue en busca de algún taxi que pudiera llevarla a un hotel para pasar la noche y al dar unos cuantos pasos hacia la avenida tropezó con la cajita que había sido arrojada por el castaño.- Soy una tonta, perdóname. . . –Dejo caer un par de lagrimas guardando aquello y así perderse en la en la oscuridad de la noche.  
_


	2. The Chaser

** 1. POV Eren.**

**The Chaser**

-Perdí la noción del tiempo perdido entre los recuerdos, aun dolía recordar aquello, era como una presión en el pecho que me impedía respirar aunque no quisiera admitirlo seguía teniendo algún tipo de sentimiento hacia Annie y detestaba aquello porque ella me engaño, me fue infiel –O eso era lo que me repetía cada día.- Me levante del suelo sacudiendo mis ropas e ir de forma autómata hacia mi recamara quien quiera que me viera pensaría que era un robot. Entre a la alcoba y lo primero que vi fue la cama matrimonial que ahora sobraba, sobre ella descansaba la ropita de la bebé que tendría con Petra, suspire derrotado y me senté en la orilla tomando aquello y contemplarlo unos minutos antes de dejarla del nuevo en el sitio al tiempo que mi móvil sonaba indicando una llamada entrante.- Ah Mikasa. –Masculle sin mucho ánimo pero igual conteste de no hacerlo ella insistiría hasta tener en mi historial de llamadas unas 50 perdidas y todas de ella. - ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada solo quería saber cómo estaban ¿Si vendrán este fin a la casa de playa?

-Estoy bien y no, ella se marcho.

-Eren ¿Qué hiciste? –Pude escuchar como suspiraba al otro lado de la línea ella sabía sobre mi "venganza" pero no creía que realmente la llevaría a cabo, en un momento yo mismo olvide el porqué salía con ella pero cada que ella sin querer mencionaba a Annie lo recordaba y me hervía la sangre, logre que ellas se enojaran y distanciaran un poco.- ¿Eren?

-Lo siento me distraje ¿Qué hice? Pues solo intente matar a mi hija ¿Qué más? Consígueme un apartamento en otra ciudad ¿Puedes? - ¿Qué cómo podía hablar tan tranquilamente de haber querido matar a mi hija? Ni yo mismo sabia, tal vez de verdad la rubia traicionera me pudrió el corazón vaya a saber la razón pero tal vez solo tal vez lo hice porque en el fondo no sería capaz de matar a la primogénita y heredera del apellido Jaeger.

-¿Violet? Eres un tonto. . . Bien ¿Cómo lo quieres? ¿Vas a transferirte? ¿Me encargo de eso?

Mikasa parecía mi hermana a pesar de no serlo pero o hacía falta compartir algún tipo de lazo sanguíneo para ello, nos conocíamos desde pequeños y ella me conocía mejor que nadie y al soltarle esas palabras sabia que quería irme lejos de ahí e intentar empezar de cero o en mi caso ir en busca de una nueva presa que dañar. Mi propio pensamiento me causaba miedo en ocasiones pero otras lo sentía tan normal que lo dejaba pasar. Mikasa me conocía tan bien que a veces me hastiaba un poco, le agradecía que intuyera lo que quería algunas veces pero también quería ser capaz de hablar sin necesidad de que ella me dijera lo que yo ya sabía, realmente para ella un libro abierto como lo menciono una vez.

-Tierra llamando a Jaeger. –Mierda me había perdido de nuevo en mis pensamientos.

-Ah lo siento de nuevo Mikasa, si por favor encárgate de todo empezare a empacar y si lo quiero cerca, ya sabes algo con espacio no me gustan los lugares pequeños.

-Lo sé y está bien mañana paso por ti para llevarte a tu nuevo apartamento y al trabajo. –Asentí dándole las gracias, amaba a la azabache, era una suerte que ella fuera la vicepresidenta de la empresa para la que trabajaba eso me evitaba muchos interrogatorios innecesarios y molestos. Colgué y arroje el aparato a algún lugar de la cama disponiéndome a comenzar a empacar mi ropa porque no planeaba llevarme ninguno de los muebles de la casa ya que la mayoría los había comprado con la Ojimiel y no quería recuerdos –por ahora- de ella. Para cuando termine de guardar todo en las maletas repare en la ropita que yacía sobre la cama, la tome junto con una ecografía reciente y guarde ambas cosas en mi mochila que siempre cargaba a casi todos lados y nunca dejaba que alguien la revisara.

La mañana llego y con ella un nuevo día y para que mentir era un bonito día, soleado pero sin llegar a sentir calor excesivo, me agradaba el clima así. Apenas salí completamente del estupor pude escuchar ruidos provenientes de la cocina supuse era la pelinegra ya que ella tenía llaves de la casa. Con toda la calma del mundo me levante y encamine al baño dispuesto a tomar una buena ducha.

Minutos después salí del baño ya bañado, vestido y arreglado baje a la cocina y me encontré con Mikasa desayunando ya, me le uní y así desayunamos en silencio que distaba mucho de ser incomodo, era todo lo contrario.

-30 minutos a pie, 10 en auto, lunes a viernes, 8 de la mañana 4 de la tarde, traje todos los días exceptuando los viernes, de ahora en adelante soy tu jefa. No quiero problemas Eren. –Clara y directa así era ella, asentí dando un sorbo a mi café terminando así el desayuno, me levante y entregue las llaves de la casa a Mikasa ella ya sabría que hacer con el inmueble.

El recorrido a mi nueva residencia se me hizo en demasía rápido y podría decirse corto. La ciudad a pesar de ser pequeña era linda, parecía tranquila y los residentes igual. Una vez que deje el auto en el estacionamiento baje las maletas y tome el elevador que me llevaría el mi piso, era el ultimo y abarcaba todo ya que mi linda hermana se encargo de conseguirme un pent-house y se lo agradecí –tendría que recordar regalarle algo y pronto- cuando llegue a mi piso examine con la mirada el lugar.- Nada mal Ackerman. –Debía admitirlo Mikasa tenía buen gusto, el lugar era espacioso de colores azul, negro y blanco siendo los primeros unos toques de círculos y cuadros unidos en un patrón y el predominante era el blanco, con grandes ventanales remplazando una de las paredes y que daban a unas montañas que por lo que veía estaban cerca de la ciudad. Deje las maletas y mi mochila en la sala y recorrí mi nuevo hogar encontrándome con que contaba con dos habitaciones bastante amplias, cualquiera bien podría ser la principal y otra pequeña sin nada de ventanas que más bien parecía ser el armario. Reí un poco ante ese pensamiento y seguí recorriendo el sitio llegando al baño que era nada menos completo que conectaba con la habitación principal, al igual que la sala tenía grandes ventanales y pegada a estos estaba la bañera tipo jacuzzi y la regadera en una esquina si bien los ventanales parecían estar hechos de ese vidrio del que puedes ver del interior al exterior pero del lado opuesto no, pareciendo de ese lado un espejo donde solo puedes ver tu reflejo no pude evitar sentirme incomodo. Seguí con mi expedición dándome cuenta que había otro baño pero era más pequeño y sencillo la cocina era como todas las demás.

* * *

Así paso rápidamente dos años sin muchas novedades exceptuando las aventuras y encuentros casuales que tenia con algunas chicas y chicos en algún pub de otras ciudades vecinas porque eso si había obedecido a Mikasa respecto a no liarme con alguien del trabajo y buscar problemas. Era un viernes como cualquier otro solo que ese día había faltado al trabajo y me encontraba viendo el televisor cuando se escucho el ruido del elevador que llegaba, no me le di importancia supuse era la azabache puesto que nadie me visitaba aparte de ella.

-Mikasa ¿Vienes a vigilarme?

-. . .-

-¿Mikasa? – Al no obtener respuesta lo que me extraño así que me gire en dirección al elevador encontrándome con un chico –no podía asegurarlo bien por su corte de cabello- rubio de ojos azules y unos centímetros más bajo que yo o eso podía deducir, parado con unos recipientes en las manos mirándome de una forma entre tímida y avergonzada pero lo que más llamo mi atención fue ese bonito color carmesí en sus mejillas.

Encantador.

-¿Quién eres? –Le cuestione tratando de no infundirle miedo y que el pobre saliera corriendo.

-A-armin. –Tocio un poco tratando de aclarar su garganta.- Armin Arlet, señor- ¿Qué? ¿Me dijo señor? ¡¿Me dijo señor?!

-Y bien ¿Qué haces en mi casa Armin?

-Yo, este bueno venia a darle la bienvenida, escuche que se mudo hace dos años y como apenas pude encontrarle me atreví a traerle algo de comida, espero no le moleste.-Agacho su mirada y color de sus mejillas se encendió un poco mas de forma encantadora.

-Claro que no me molesta, pasa y por favor no me llames señor solo dime Eren. –Me levante del sofá dirigiéndome al rubio y tomar los trastes que traía para poder ir a la cocina seguido de este que temblaba ligeramente y no entendía el porqué ¿Acaso el sabia de mi pasatiempo? Sí, eso de salir de fiesta a pubs se había convertido en mi pasatiempo. Deseché esa idea rápidamente, siempre había tenido el cuidado de irme lo bastante lejos de la ciudad para que nadie se diera cuenta de ello.

-Está bien Eren y dime ¿Te agrado el penthouse? Dicen el alquiler es caro.

-¿Si? Bueno yo lo compre así que no sabría decirte si es caro o no.

-¡¿Lo compraste?! Wow debiste gastar todos tus ahorros. –Reí ante la inocencia del chico realmente él no sabía quién era ni el peso de mi apellido aunque claro ¿Quién podría enterarse de que un Jaeger se encontraba en una pequeña ciudad –que más bien parecía pueblo- de Francia? Nadie y eso era lo que me gusto desde el inicio, cuando deje la capital de ese país en el que vivía desde que tenía diez deje atrás el acoso constante de empresarios queriendo comprometerme con alguna de sus hijas.

Un verdadero fastidio.

-Jé, algo así ¿Te ofrezco algo? –Deje los recipientes con la comida sobre la barra que dividía la cocina de la sala y me dedique a buscar un par de platos y cubiertos para poder comer lo que el ojiazul había traído.

-Agua por favor. –Deje los platos junto a la comida y tome un vaso para poder llenarlo con agua y así entregárselo a Armin.- Aquí tienes.

Comimos en paz platicando de cosas sin importancia solo hablamos sobre lo molesto que se tornaba en ocasiones el trabajo, sobre qué música gustaba cada uno, que comida era la favorita y etc. Realmente eran cosas muy vánales. Así fue que charla y charla rápidamente nos alcanzo la noche siendo así las once.

-Tengo que irme.

-Claro es noche, descansa buenas noches Armin. –Pude notar cómo se sobresalto al escucharme decir su nombre mientras se me escapa un bostezo. –Nos vemos pronto –Sonreí.

-B-buenas noches Eren. –Si bien termino de decir aquello recogió sus recipientes y salió rápidamente del lugar. Le observe alejarse felicitándome a mí mismo por lograr sacarle su número de celular y el numero del apartamento en el que vivía, al parecer era a dos pisos. Saque mi celular dispuesto a llamar a Mikasa y contarle sobre él apenas pude pronunciar el nombre de la oriental y ella me gruño prácticamente un "Ni se te ocurra".-Mikasa Ackerman ¿Acaso me espías o qué? Instalaste en mi casa cámaras ¿Verdad? –Gruñí igualmente puesto que ¿Cómo era posible que supiera que le hablaba para comentarle mi encuentro con el rubio?

-Dije que no Eren, Armin es una persona buena y no le harás lo mismo que a Petra.-Joder ¿Tenia que recordármela?

-Está bien no lo haré. –Colgué y en cuanto lo hice fui a la bandeja de mensajes dispuesto a enviar un mensaje a mi vecino, sonreí de forma maliciosa puesto que con un pequeño empujón el rubio caería en mis brazos y ¿Por qué no? en mi cama. Después de enviar el mensaje acordando una cita y recibir una respuesta positiva tal como lo esperaba decidí que era hora de dormir no sin antes leer un poco.

Tome el libro que tenía pendiente de leer desde hace unos cuantos meses y en cuanto lo abrí cayo de una foto y al levantarla mi vista se perdió en esos ojos esmeraldas con toques azulados igual a los míos. Era Violet en su fiesta de primer año, era realmente hermosa, tenía mis ojos y el cabello de Petra, era simplemente hermosa. Mikasa consiguió la foto dios sabrá como, a veces me daba miedo esa mujer. Sonreí con amargura pensando en que hubiera pasado si me hubiera quedado a lado de ellas pero como él hubiera no existe solo me quedaba el saber que están mejor sin mí. Me recosté en la cama con la foto de mi hija aun entre mis manos dejando que Morfeo me llevara a su mundo, en donde podía imaginarme una vida al lado de Violet y Petra viendo crecer a la primera y llamándome papá.

* * *

_No odien a Eren por ser así aunque creo que si le cogerán algo de odio por ser un loco manipulador. Pero compréndanlo él tiene su corazón solo necesita de alguien que dome a la fiera. ¿Qué opinan de Violet? La niña jugara un papel importante aquí por ahora solo aparecerá en por ratos_

_¿De Mikasa que opinan? No está enamorada de Eren –milagro(?)- ella es como su conciencia y aunque le dirá al pobre de lo que se ha de morir siempre lo va a apoyar especialmente capítulos mas adelante._


	3. Memories

2. POV LEVI. Memories

-Tengo todo listo y mi vuelo sale mañana a primera hora.

-Vamos Levi no es necesario que te vayas, estamos bien aquí ¿No es así? –Y el tenia razón estar en Estados Unidos era realmente cómodo pero no era mi estilo, solo por Erwin acepte salir de Francia y vivir un tiempo con él en su país que alguna vez me dijo eran originarios sus antepasados, lo hice porque quería complacerlo aunque en mi vida se lo diría abiertamente, esas cursilerías no son para mí. Pero recibir una llamada de Hanji diciendo que quería verme con urgencia me hizo preocupar un poco en un inicio decidí ignorarla ya que conociendo lo loca que está seguro era para mostrarme un nuevo y raro experimento suyo. Cuando menciono que Petra era la que deseaba verme, el asunto cambio totalmente porque a la ojimiel la quería casi igual o quizás más de como quería a Erwin, estuvo conmigo cuando Farlan e Isabel se casaron y decidieron que querían pasar su luna de miel en las islas Shetland, por azares del destino el día que salieron al mar hubo una tormenta que según anunciaron ninguna embarcación que navegara en mar abierto podría salir entera de dicha tormenta. Una semana después que me encontraba de visita en casa de Petra pasaron por las noticias un reportaje sobre una embarcación encontrada a la deriva sin señal de los habitantes en los límites entre Escocia y Gran Bretaña al parecer fue víctima de la tormenta, en un principio no le tome importancia, pero al escuchar los nombres de los dueños del Yate me quede helado. Eran ellos, ellos habían muerto pero no era posible ellos no podían morir, prometieron regresar. Petra seguro pudo ver el dolor en mi mirada aunque sabía que mi semblante seguía igual de serio que de costumbre. Ella solo fue apago el televisor, me tomo de la mano guiándome a su recamara y cuando estuvimos ahí hizo que me sentara en medio de la cama, no dije nada, no tenía ganas de nada, pareciera que al fin lo que conocía lo que era el estado de shock, solo pude sentir su peso a mis espaldas y después su calidez –Había recargado su espalda contra la mía- y de la nada sentí como una humedad recorría mis mejillas. Estaba llorando. Le agradecí y en silencio ese gesto. Y cada que me invadía la tristeza al recordarles ella solo hacia lo mismo de aquel día o dejaba que me apoyara en su regazo u hombro para poder llorar libremente.

La extrañaba.

Con la llegada del mastodonte rubio las cosas mejoraron un poco, empezó a visitarme seguido, organizaba citas, me compraba cosas que quería pero jamás en mi vida iba a decirlo abiertamente, también conocía mi gran gusto por la limpieza y en ocasiones llegaba a casa con un nuevo artículo de limpieza. Ganándose así mi afecto y cariño hasta aceptar irme a vivir con él.

-Tienes razón pero es Petra, sabes lo importante que es para mí, buscare una casa para ambos y cuando esté instalado tendrás que ir, es una orden, y más te vale no engañarme con ninguna mujerzuela ¿Entendido Erwin?

-Lo sé y entendido Levi ¿Mi pequeño gruñón tiene celos? –El muy maldito dibujo en sus labios la sonrisa que me encandilaba. Odiaba eso, sentirme débil frente a él.

-Cállate imbécil no se qué mierda son los celos, solo te advierto que si me eres infiel te cortare las bolas.

-Está bien, sabes que no te seria infiel, solo me preguntaba si me podrías dar una última noche juntos la merezco ¿Qué no? –Cuando me hablaba con su voz ronca y rodeaba mi cuerpo con sus brazos no encontraba forma de negarme a una noche de buen sexo con él porque a pesar de los años aun sabía si podría llamarse a hacer el amor porque para ser sinceros no sabía si le amaba solo le tenía un gran cariño.

* * *

En todo el trayecto a Francia me dolió el trasero de estar sentado tanto tiempo y en parte por culpa del bruto de Erwin, tal pareciera como si su intención hubiera sido que no pudiera caminar al día siguiente. Cuando por fin el avión aterrizo en el Roissy-Charles de Gaulle lo primero que hice fue ir a la base de taxis y coger uno indicando la dirección del apartamento donde vivía Hanji, a decir verdad había olvidado preguntarle la dirección de Petra y ahora gracias a mi olvido debía pasar forzosamente a visitarle.

-¡Enanin! Al fin llegas.

-Tch calla la boca loca, vine a ver a Petra, llévame con ella. –Fui directo al grano, estaba agotado y sin humor como para soportar a Hanji y sus tonterías. Me sorprendió cuando asintió sin reprochar nada, tomo su bolso y algunos juguetes para niños pequeños que hasta el momento no había visto ¿Para qué quiere ella juguetes de esa clase? ¿En que estará metida ahora? Seguro iba a hacer alguna caridad en algunos de los pueblos bajos de Francia.

-¡Ah! Deja de ser malhumorado te harás aun más viejo.

-Cállate ya y vámonos. –Estuve a punto de patearla hasta dejarla inconsciente pero no, ella no me serviría si estaba noqueada así que tuve guardar ese impulso. Salimos de su departamento tomando el elevador hasta el estacionamiento en donde abordamos su vehículo. –Por cierto ¿Para quién son esas cosas? ¿Estás haciendo caridad?

-¿Eso? Nah no hago caridad son para una niña hermosa a la cual quiero mucho.

-¿Al fin encontraste a alguien quien aguante tus locuras y tuviste una hija?

-Nada de eso, sabes que amo la ciencia.

-Cierto ahora que lo pienso tus hijos podrían ser esos experimentos raros tuyos.

-Sin decir más la de anteojos se echo a reír cual desquiciada. –Oh lastimas mis sentimientos Levi, deberías ser comprensible con tus futuros sobrinos.

-Tch –Sin mas decidí ignorarla dedicándome a ver por la ventana y observar el paisaje a través de ella, salíamos del los suburbios y claramente se podía ver que nos dirigíamos a un pueblo puesto que conforme avanzábamos los edificios se hacían escasos y la naturaleza se hacía más presente. En todo el trayecto fuimos en silencio o casi en silencio, ya que Hanji llevaba la radio encendida y entonaba una que otra canción. Mi mente comenzó a divagar llevando mis pensamientos hacia Erwin en como estaría y si ya estaría dormido, era tonto, no tenía ni un día lejos de él y le extrañaba ¿Estaba enamorándome de él o solo era costumbre? No lo sabía.

-Llegamos. –Esa palabra basto para sacarme de mis pensamientos y descubrir que en donde nos habíamos estacionado se encontraba una hermosa casa de dos pisos en color crema, lucia bien. Cuando salimos del auto pude notar que la casa tenía un jardín espacioso lleno de flores pero lo que más llamo mi atención fue que en él se encontraban juegos para niños pequeños ¿Dónde me había traído está loca?

-Hey ¿Dónde me trajiste? Dijiste que veníamos a ver a Petra no me digas que venimos ver a esa niña a quien le darás los regalos. –Empezaba a exasperarme, la cuatro ojos me había tomado el pelo. Estaba a punto de darle una golpiza cuando se escucho abrir la puerta principal y de ella salió una niña corriendo en nuestra dirección.

-¡Tía Hanji! -¿Había escuchado bien? Esa niña le había dicho tía ¿Acaso la de lentes tenia hermanos perdidos? Cuando la niña llego a nosotros se lanzo a los brazos de la castaña quien no dudo en llenarla de besos. La mocosa no pasaba seguro de los tres años o seguro tenía esa edad. -¿Quién es. . .

-¡Violet no salgas corriendo así! –Del mismo lugar donde había salido la niña salió Petra vestida con unos jeans azules y una blusa blanca que resaltaba muy bien su figura, si tan solo sintiera mas atracción por las mujeres que por los hombres tal vez ahora estaría formando una familia con la ojimiel, sería una excelente esposa. -¿Levi? ¡Levi! –exclamo sonriendo al instante e imitar la acción de la niña corriendo hacia nosotros pero esta vez yo fui el atacado con ese abrazo cálido que solo ella sabia dar. Era feliz al verla nuevamente. La abrace con efusividad y levantarla un poco, no es que sea muy alto, a decir verdad solo le llevaba unos centímetros.

-Petra, cuánto tiempo sin verte, me alegra hacerlo ahora.

-Oh Levi te extrañaba tanto desde que te fuiste con Erwin deje de saber de ti, pero mírate sigues igual que hace cinco años, no has cambiado nada.

-Ni tu lo has hecho Petra, sigues siendo hermosa.

-Una hermosa mamá te falto decir. –Interrumpió Hanji quien seguía jugando con aquella niña

-¿Mamá? ¿O sea que esa niña es tu hija? –Cuestione algo incrédulo puesto que desde que viaje al extranjero poco o nada sabía de ella pero lo veía venir ya que ella en alguna ocasión me había dicho que su sueño era encontrar su persona especial, casarse, vivir en una casa en el campo a las fueras de un pueblo tranquilo y tener varios hijos. Por lo visto había cumplido su sueño lo que me hizo preguntarme cual era su urgencia por verme. -¿La puedo cargar? –No supe porque pregunte eso, los niños y yo no nos llevábamos bien, decían que yo causaba miedo.

-Claro Levi, Violet ven a conocer a Levi. –Canturreo la más baja separándose de mí para que así pudiera tomar en brazos a la menor que para esos momentos Hanji ya me la ofrecía. Lejos de oponerse la mencionada ella estiro sus manitas en mi dirección indicándome que daba también su aprobación para que le cargara.

-¿El es mi papi? –Cuestiono con la voz cantarina casi como la tenia Ral. Lo que dijo me dejo aun mas confundido ¿Ella no conocía a su padre, que había sido de él? No quería pensar que un hijo de la grandísima puta se había atrevido a dejarla embarazada. Ese pensamiento cobro fuerza cuando vi que la mirada de Petra perdía su brillo. Ahora entendía él porque quería verme pero no entendía el porqué espero tanto tiempo.

-No amor él no es papi, papi aún no puede volver. –Dirigí la mirada a quien tenía n brazos contemplándola mejor, tenía el cabello corto y castaño casi como el de su madre solo que un poco más oscuro, su nariz era fina al igual que sus labios, piel blanca o casi, siendo unos más oscura que la mía o la de su progenitora pero lo que más llamo mi atención fueron sus ojos, esos ojos esmeralda con toques azules, esos ojos me miraban fijamente, comencé a sentirme mareado y entendía la causa ¿Por qué de pronto esos ojos se me hacían tan familiares como si ya los hubiera visto de alguna otra parte? El aire me comenzaba a faltar y sentía el pulso me martillaba la cabeza. Queriendo disimular mi estado me atreví a preguntarle a la niña su nombre completo.

-Mocosa ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –La pequeña hizo un puchero frunciendo su ceño y ese maldito gesto se me hizo conocido también.

-Señor Levi no soy una mocosa y mi nombre es Violet Jaeger. –Escuchar ese apellido basto para que un escalofrió recorriera toda mi columna vertebral e imágenes de mí con un castaño alto portando un extraño uniforme invadieran de pronto mi cabeza, todo a mi alrededor comenzó a dar vueltas a tornarse negro solo podía escuchar a lo lejos como Hanji y Petra me llamaban y preguntaba si sentía bien quería responderles pero mi cuerpo no reaccionaba a como yo quería. Lo último que sentí y vi fue como Petra tomaba a su hija en brazos y Hanji me sostenía para evitar que cayera al piso.

Me había desmayado.

* * *

_Me encontraba en un lugar oscuro por donde quiera que se mirase, odiaba estar en lugares así, de pronto una luz se encendió dejando a la vista a un niño con ropas sucias y rotas durmiendo hecho ovillo sobre hojas de periódico junto a otros dos niños en las mismas condiciones que él, una pelirroja y un rubio cenizo. Eran Isabel y Farlan y el niño azabache era yo, pude reconocerles cuando me acerque lo suficiente pero eso no era posible, nosotros nos había criado en la clase media alta._

_Repentinamente esa luz se apago y encendió otra a mi espalda mostrándome a esos mismos niños pero ahora más grandes utilizando unos extraños aparatos a la cintura y moviéndose con agilidad con ellos por el aire. La cabeza volvía a dolerme ¿Qué mierdas estaba pasando? ¿Qué era este sueño? Se volvieron a apagar las luces y otra mas encendió en otro punto mostrando solo a Farlan e Isabel utilizando un extraño uniforme con varias correas alrededor de las piernas y una chaqueta café con una alas a los costados y en bolsillo del frente y ellos estaban dentro de las bocas de unos seres enormes y horribles y yo quería rescatarlos pero era tarde fueron comidos por esos monstruos ¿También morían en este extraño sueño? Esto era una burla. Volví a quedar a oscuras y para cuando las luces se encendieron ahora me veía a mí usando ese mismo uniforme pero golpeando a alguien más que se encontraba incado en lo que parecía ser una corte con las manos amarradas a un poste detrás de él, se veía que era un niños, no pasaba de los 15 pero yo lo golpeaba sin piedad hasta sacarle un diente. De pronto este alzo la vista mostrando una mirada llena de determinación, sus ojos eran como los de la hija de Petra, esos ojos volvían a mirarme._

_La oscuridad reino de nuevo y para cuando las luces encendieron de nuevo ahora yo estaba encima de ese chiquillo completamente desnudo brincando sin pudor alguno sobre el miembro de él mientras este decía palabras como "heichou" Levi" y más cosas que no pude entender y volví a quedar en sombras, no entendía ese sueño ¿Acaso no era un sueño y eran recuerdos? _

_De pronto el suelo comenzó a temblar y el cuarto quedo iluminado completamente mostrándome un bosque con enormes arboles y una figura femenina enorme corriendo detrás de cuatro figuras con capa verde que llevaba una alas en la espalda, uno de ellos dejo al grupo atrás por orden de los tres que se volvieron a hacerle frente a ese fenómeno con cabellera rubia. Al principio parecía que ellos ganarían ya que habían cortado puntos importantes para impedir el movimiento de esa cosa y habían bloqueado su visión pero algo sucedió y esta comenzó a regenerarse y ataco a uno de ellos matándolo cual mosca, extrañamente presenciar su muerte me había dolido, después siguió con el otro el cual la arrojo al piso muriendo igualmente percatándome que la figura que quedaba no era nada menos que Petra Ral pero no estaba preparado para lo último que presencie esa maldita había arrojado a Petra contra un árbol matándola al instante, esa maldita perra la mato y yo no pude hacer nada, sentí la sangre hervir e inmensas ganas de rebanarle el cuello a esa cosa enorme. De repente el paisaje cambio mostrándome a la persona que se había adelantado que era el mocoso al que había golpeado y me había follado. Ese estúpido pudo hacer algo pero por lo visto el sol seguía órdenes así que no podía culparle del todo._

* * *

_Las sorpresas no acababan él con gruesas lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas se volvió hacia la cosa enorme y mordió su mano provocando que un relámpago ámbar apareciera y junto con este otra cosa enorme de unos 15 metros como la rubia pero este era hombre con el cabello largo y negro, la boca con una extraña forma pero con ojos verdes ¿Ese niño se había convertido en un gigante también?_

No supe si todo eso que soñé era real porque cuando desperté me encontraba en un cuarto de paredes blancas y llegaba a mí una suave brisa relajante, lleve mis manos al rostro y pude percatarme que había lagrimas en mis mejillas ¿Llore mientras estaba desmayado?

-Al fin despiertas Levi ¿Te encuentras bien? Vaya susto nos diste. –Me incorporo y me encontré con la de anteojos sentada en un sofá individual que se encontraba casi a un lado de la cama.

-Estoy bien Zoe pero tengo que preguntarte algo ¿Alguna vez soñaste con seres gigantes que comían gente y de un chico que podía volverse uno de ellos?–Pude notar cómo se tenso aunque enseguida relajo la postura ella también había soñado algo similar, supuse.

-Levi será mejor que olvides eso y no lo comentes con nadie. Y olvida a ese niño. –Me contesto con un semblante serio dando a entender que hablaba en serio ¿Qué sabia? Si ella sabía algo debía decirme ¿Qué había sido todo eso? ¿Por qué ocurrió cuando mire los ojos Violet? Y lo más importante si Hanji me había dicho eso significaba que ella también tenía esas memorias pero ¿Petra también las tendría? Después de todo ella había aparecido en las mías pero lo más importante debía encontrar a ese mocoso de ojos esmeralda cabello castaño, debía saber qué relación tenia conmigo.

-Tú sabes algo así que habla.

-No, Ackerman entiende, eso es algo insignificante ahora. -Si ella no iba a decirme nada yo lo averiguaría por mi cuenta.

Desde ese día comencé a tener esos extraños sueños en donde yo mataba a esos gigantes y otros tantos en donde estaba con el castaño en situaciones algo comprometedoras. No sabía nada de él solo que se apellidaba Jaeger. . .


End file.
